<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tired Crane by BlackNinja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641645">A Tired Crane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja'>BlackNinja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dying Light (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Crane is kind of a bottom, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Porn with kinda feelings, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Should we really be doing this now, Crane?”</p><p>Brecken expresses with worry, his cheeks bearing a reddish tint to them slowly building a darker shade as he watched Crane unbuckling his belt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harris Brecken/Kyle Crane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Tired Crane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiNoOkami/gifts">YamiNoOkami</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I volunteered as tribute to this fandom that I have kinda forgotten about lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Should we really be doing this now, Crane?”</p><p>Brecken expresses with worry, his cheeks bearing a reddish tint to them slowly building a darker shade as he watched Crane unbuckling his belt. Crane looks up from his position crouched on the floor, nothing but lust in his eyes as he made quick work of the belt then tossing it aside making a soft click of metal. </p><p>“C-Crane, someone could walk in and see us.” Brecken continued to speak realistically but nothing got through Crane.</p><p>Brecken groaned sharply as his pants and boxers were roughly pulled down to his ankles. Looking down at the younger man he knew his words were no use and the only thing to do was to accept his delicious fate. Crane looked up at Brecken again, stroking his semi-hard member searching for the okay he needed to continue further. He slowly nodded. </p><p>Crane wasted not a second more as he took Brecken’s hard cock into his warm mouth, fully embracing his length before pulling back and going back in. </p><p>Brecken groaned as he felt his cock sliding in and out of Crane’s eager mouth taking him in more than ever, he couldn’t think the more Crane toyed with him, his head thrown back as a rough moan escaped his lips as his hand went through Crane’s hair gripping it tightly.</p><p>Crane groaned as he slid off of Brecken’s hard cock with a pop, only stroking it from the tip to the base, seeing a bit of precum Crane starts sucking the tip circling it with only the tip of his tongue. </p><p>“Fuck!” Brecken moaned once more, thrusting his hard-on back into the younger man’s mouth.</p><p>Crane held on to the older man’s hips as he gagged by the unexpected force but quickly adjusted to the roughness.</p><p>Brecken thrust into Crane’s mouth roughly and fast he couldn’t control himself anymore. Crane moaned as he felt Brecken was close to his climax - Crane didn’t want to tease him any longer then what he did already. Easily following the rhythm of Brecken’s thrusts - he felt the older man grasp his head again pulling him in, making Crane take his length once again as his climax washed over him as semen filled Cane’s mouth as he quickly swallowed it all. </p><p>Brecken released Crane from his embrace, letting the younger man slide off his cock. </p><p>The older man simply leaned against the arm of the couch, looking at the panting Crane sitting on the floor in front of him. After they catch there breathes, Bercken leaned down towards Crane placing his hand on the other man’s cheek, softly gliding it under the young man’s chin pulling him into a long slow kiss.</p><p>Once the kiss was broken panting from Crane, Brecken got up from his resting place - pulling up his pants and boxers, then walking little ways over to his lonely belt and putting it back on.</p><p>“Well that was fun Crane, Thank you again, Darling. I promise to make it up to ya.” Brecken smiled at Crane.</p><p>“No problem.” He responded, still slightly out of breath.</p><p>Before Brecken left the room, he quickly rushed over to Crane planting a small kiss on his forehead before leaving the room completely. Leaving a tired Crane behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>